Demon
by Raven-2010
Summary: Jealous Inuyasha runs males off & away from Kag, he goes between Kikyo & Kag, Kag's hate mixed with her miko powers is slowly turning her into a demon, Sessh intervenes & takes her with him, updated extended, comedy pranks romance Lemons Sessh/Kag


**Disclaimer I don't own Inuyasha Rumiko Takahashi and VIZ Media do, Rated R**

Summary Inuyasha's chasing Kikyo, and driving other males away from Kagome, she's devoured by hatred mixed with her miko powers is slowly turning her into a

demon, Sesshoumaru steps in and helps her. written for Halloween, Happy Halloween LOL thanks everyone, updated extended april 11 2011" pairing **Sessh/Kag**

**Demon**

**By Raven 2010 Oct 21 2010**

**Jealousy, Kagome explodes, yanking Inuyasha's chain, gone hunting**

Inuyasha had been going back and forth between Kikyo and Kagome, and driving all other males away from Kagome for weeks. Changes started to take place within her Kagome was becoming quieter, more analyzing, of things, and stoic but also hot headed and very foul mouthed when pushed past the point of control

A real battle started when Kagome and Inuyasha came back from her time, and climbed out of the well in the feudal era. As usual Inuyasha went into one of his jealous rants because in her era Hojo had stopped by to visit, and another male friend of hers from school

"So what about that Hojo guy Kagome guess you really like him huh? Inuyasha said like a jealous lover

"Don't start Inuyasha I'm warning you, because you won't like what happens one little bit"

"Or what? Inuyasha snidely said

"Oh I guess I'll just have to run the list"

"What about Kouga with all that mushy crap? And then you get all glowing and stuff" I bet you like that don't you, huh? Inuyasha prodded

"Well at least Kouga's man enough to admit what he wants,, and how he feels like real men do, unlike someone else who shall remain nameless" Kagome responded

"What's that supposed to mean wench? Inuyasha barked "Out with it"

"Inuyasha my friend if I were you I'd quit now" Miroku warned

"Fuck you monk" so Kagome just what in the hell is that crack supposed to mean? Inuyasha said

"Just what I said" or have you suddenly gone deaf as well as stupid? I know I did not stutter" Kagome wise cracked

"Ah hah, Kouga, Hojo and how many other guys Ka go me?

"Ooooo, oh yeah baby that's it, yeah right there, more don't stop, give it to me yes oh my gods yes Kouga yeeeees. You next Hojo damn your big, oh shit harder, I, I, I'm gonna come, yes Hojooooo" Kagome said, it was an all to real performance done to yank Inuyasha's chain

A huge gulp, then a gasp was heard from Inuyasha, followed by restrained laughs that had been being held back by her friends, that became so overwhelming for them that they had to be released, Sango and Miroku by this time were on the ground in stitches

"K, K, Kagome y, you, and? Inuyasha chocked out

"I wasn't gonna tell ya but you nagged, damn my mouth is dry from all that reenactment" Kagome innocently stated with an angelic face

"S, so I, I was right all those other guys, and that 's why you always want to go back to your time, and don't want me there" So I'm right aren't I? Inuyasha needled

"That's it Pussyasha, list asshole, _**1 your jealous but never do shit" 2 do you know what the fuck romance is? God's you have a dick do you know how, or what to use it for numb nuts?. 3 Every male that shows me an once of attention you run off, and run to **_

_**Ki-ky-ooo you're her good little bitch**_**" **Kagome screamed

"What the fuck's gotten into you wench?

"Well not you obviously mister clueless, or we'd be having fun not fighting" Kagome wise cracked

"Wh, what?

"See that's what I mean if a pussy grew legs walked over to you pulled your hakama, down and gave you the best blow job in the world you still wouldn't know what to do" Kagome wise cracked

"K, Kagome hah?

"Inuyasha why in fuck do you insist on yanking my fucking chain, hah? Is that the only way you can get off? Then you act all indignant when I lose it when you're the asshole who started the shit it in the first place"

"Kag" Inuyasha started but was cut off

"Oh and when you kiss Kinkyho, you are actually kissing Naraku's dick" Kagome spat while wearing a sick grin

"What? Wench have you lost your fucking mind? I do a lot of things not all of them great, but I don't fuckin suck dick, so lets get that shit straight right now"

"Inuyasha I did not say that you sucked dick, But Kinkyho does and it's Naraku's dick she's been, and is sucking. So technically when you kiss her your kissing Naraku's dick to" so what's it taste like? Kagome taunted

"Cough, gag, eeeeew" Inuyasha said, and did then ran into the forest where he puked

"Ha I rest my case" Kagome said smiling evilly

"Miroku have you noticed the changes in Kagome lately?

"Yes Sango it is as though she is turning into something else, I have also noticed a big change in her aura it's not just miko anymore, it is as though two have merged as one"

"Yeah and with Inuyasha's constantly pushing her to far I fear that it will accelerate the process" Sango said

"Yes you are right I believe it will and part of me is worried for her she is like a sister to me. I fear that one day Inuyasha is going to go to far and the consequences will be dire"

"Miroku I agree" Sango responded "But some part of me likes this new side of Kagome"

"Yes Sango my love I have to agree it really is quite humorous, I don't know about you but I nearly pissed my fundoshi laughing" Miroku said, then they went back to watching and listening

20 minutes later Inuyasha came back "Kagome what the hell just came out of your mouth?

"Fuck, fucking, shit, and asshole is what I said" why, I didn't stutter?" She snidely replied, oh yeah Kikyho and Naraku's dick, that to, kissing Naraku's dick"

"But you never used language like that before" Inuyasha said

"Hm well Inuyasha baby I guess it's a new me soooo get use to it"

"Kagome are you possessed or something? He asked

"No" are you? Hehehe"

"No wench don't be stupid" do I look like I am?

"Give me a week then I'll get back to ya" she teased

"Kagome"

"Now are we through with this freaking bullshit? Or do you wanna continue this fucking little shit fest? Kagome barked

"No" he answered "Holy crap I'm half demon and she even scares the shit out of, and gives me the creeps Inuyasha thought

Hidden in the bushes observing the whole thing was Sesshoumaru he had come when he heard Kagome using such foul language. afterwards he walked back to his camp, Sesshoumaru already knew what was changing, and what was coming he'd simply wait till the time was right

"Jaken you are to take Rin, and Ah Un and go to the cave north of here, Ah Un knows where it is. You are to stay there with them till I return. I have something I must take care of and will remain here for a time, and then I will return" Sesshoumaru instructed

"Yes my lord" always loyal Jaken immediately answered, and did as he was told

Sesshoumaru returned to his hiding spot just out side of the village and resumed his observation of the miko, with his barrier in place he would not be seen, heard, or scented. He saw that when Kagome was not being riled she was stoic, calm, and quiet, he also noticed a definite change in her aura

"Hm I think that it will not be long now" Sesshoumaru thought "If the fool half breed only knew what is coming, he'd crap his fundoshi, hehehe"

"Kagome are you alright? concerned Sango, and Miroku asked

"Yeah Inuyasha just pissed me off is all, I have plans for him hehehehehe" she replied "I'm suddenly very hungry I'm going to go get something to eat" she said then took off into the forest

Wordlessly Miroku and Sango looked at each other wide eyed, there was plenty of leftover meat, vegetables, and rice. And she announces she's hungry, then takes off into the forest. As if sharing the same thought both leapt up onto their feet and bolted for Kirrara, the cat took on her large form

Sango, and Miroku climbed on her back, then the three flew off in search of Kagome, after a while thanks to Kirrara's keen sense of smell they picked up her trail, their eyes went wide when they found Kagome much like a wolf she was happily hunting

**A late night wake up call**

Everyone was asleep except Sango, and Miroku who were in on Kagome's plot. They all patiently waited Inuyasha finally drifted off to sleep, Kagome slowly snuck over to Inuyasha leaned in right next to his ear sucked in a deep breath and as hard as she could blew a police whistle in his ear

"Ahhhhhhh" what the fuck? Why? Inuyasha screamed

He was so spooked by the unfamiliar sound that instead of jumping onto his feet he leapt up to and was hanging from the tree branch with his arms and legs wrapped around it like a nervous cat hiding from a dog shivering slightly, Kirrara looked at him and meowed, then to further rattle him she purred

"Mornin sunshine" Kagome wise cracked "Whatcha doin up in the tree? Aren't you supposed to be a dog? trees are for cats not canine's" she ragged

"Inuyasha stop playing nervous, shaky kitty stuck in the tree" and would ya mind keeping it down, some of us are trying to sleep here you know?" Shippou said smiling evilly

"Hey kitty need some help getting outta that tree? Sango teased "I'll give ya a nice juicy fish"

"Ah shut up" Inuyasha snapped "what the hell was that anyway?

"Oh Inuyasha don't be that way you know we all wuv you, yes we do" Miroku joked

"Kiss my ass ya womanizer" Inuyasha retorted

"Inuyasha you wound me I'm deeply hurt sniff, sniff" Miroku teased with his hand over his heart feigning pain

"You ain't wounded yet rat face but soon will be when I get outta this tree" Inuyasha said

"Squeak, squeak" Miroku replied

"Rat bastard" Inuyasha bit out

"Inuyasha he's so slow he couldn't catch a cold don't ya know" Miroku ragged

"Damn Rokanna give it a rest, will you ya freak?" Inuyasha wisecracked

'Sorry Yasha no can do"

"Ooooo how many times do I have to tell you, don't call me that?' Inuyasha snapped

Poor Sesshoumaru almost peed his hakama from laughing so hard but he sure was enjoying, and loving the show, anyone who could torture, and rile his little brother into a frenzy was alright with him, Inuyasha got off of the tree branch and made good on his promise

"Wee look he wuvs me, he really wuvs me, and even cares enough to give chase" Moroku taunted

"I'll give ya love you pervy freak of nature" Inuyasha promised

"Be gentle and take it slow after all I'm still pure" Miroku teased while being chased by a furious Hanyou

"Miroku you wuss get back here and take it like a man"

"Well I certainly cant take it like a girl" now can I? I am male you know"

"Eeeeeew that's it you sicko now you die" Inuyasha said

"Eeeeeeek you wouldn't" would you? Not after all we've been through together" Miroku shrieked in mock fear

"Miroku when I'm through with you you'll be a girl for real" Inuyasha threatened, while cracking his knuckles, and flexing his claws to further stress his point

Miroku took off into the forest with Inuyasha in hot pursuit. Thank the kami's I don't think I can take much more I am going to die from laughing to hard Sesshoumaru thought

"Hey Kagome do you think Inuyasha will really kill Miroku one day? Sango asked

"Nah, if he did he wouldn't have someone to torture. Besides in his own way I think Inuyasha loves a challenge although he'd never admit it"

"Kag that sure was fun, I love torturing Inuyasha" Sango said and laughed

"That was certainly both fun, and entertaining, thanks" Shippou said

"Lets get some sleep while the boys are busy trying to kill each other" Kagome joked "If one of em winds up dead we can have the funeral in the morning"

"Yeah I'm beat" Sango replied

"Good night" Shippou said, they said goodnight to him, then went to sleep

"I can't wait till tomorrow" Sesshoumaru said to himself

**Shippou and demon sake, changes, the sassy new miko**

There was a male demon who was sitting in the forest alone immensely enjoying some demon sake then when he saw a female he took off in pursuit of her leaving the sake behind. A curious Shippou always wondered what sake tasted like so he went over to took the bottle and tasted it, after a few seconds he was drunk as a skunk

Demon sake was quite different then human sake demon sake made it's drinker uninhibited, a prankster, do things they would ordinarily not do, give them courage, and go after things they would normally hold back on. Shippou took the sake back to the village and stashed it

"Hey runt where the hell have you been? Inuyasha snapped

"Hey mutt ya gonna take a bath? you are kind of rank pee you" Shippou wise cracked

"What did you say?

"What did you say? Shippou mocked in a whiny voice "You heard me Fleayasha"

"I'll kill you"

"I'll kill you" Shippou mimicked "My name is Bakayasha I feel sad and blue cause I wish I looked as good as Sesshoumaru, then girls would love me to"

"I mean it runt I'm gonna kill you" Inuyasha threatened "And I do not wish I looked like Sessuglymaru" Inuyasha snapped

"Come on and try why don't ya? Or are you just a big dumb loud mouth wussy? Here Sissyasha fetch" Shippou wise cracked, then threw a stick

"That's it runt now I am gonna pound you"

"Ah shut it wench" Shippou wisecracked

Shppou had deliberately goaded Inuyasha on so he could do what he was about to do to him. Inuyasha was about to gonk Shippou over the head, when Shippou bit his knee Inuyasha fell forward landing on all fours, while down on all fours Shippou kept biting and rode Inuyasha like a horse

"Yeeeeeow you little creep I'll kill you" Inuyasha promised "Get off, get off"

Shippou bit him up to his back riding Inuyasha like a bucking bronco. It was a sight the others would never forget or stop laughing about for a long time. Sesshoumaru was in heaven laughing his cute little ass off

"For once the kit is the aggressor" Sesshoumaru thought

"Gitty up horsy wee" Shippou said

"Shippooooou let go, get off me now" Inuyasha bellowed

"Hey guys when did we get a horse? Kagome asked

"Just now, and I get to ride next" Sango said

"Okay Sango you first, me second" Kagome said "Gee that white mane of his is pretty, we should name him Yasha" she said to bug said hanyou

"No you ouch don't ow wench" Inuyasha got out between yelps

"Hey we could rent him out for horsy rides" Miroku teased

"Fuck I'm an Inu not a horse you assholes" Inuyasha snapped

"Yes Horsyyasha" Sango joked

"Ow, get this ouch damn about to be dead brat off ow of me" Inuyasha snapped while being bitten "what's ow gotten into him anyway?

Inuyasha reached back got hold of Shippou and finally got him to let go, held him up by the nape of the neck and glared daggers at the little fox while smiling evilly "Inuyasha you wouldn't? Shippou asked

"Wouldn't I? Inuyasha taunted "Oh you bet your sweet little ass I would"

"Aw come on Inuyasha it was all in fun"

"Now would I do something rotten hmmm? Inuyasha teased

"Gulp" uh oh"

Inuyasha bit Shippou's butt Shippou yelped after 3 bites Inuyasha dropped him and the chase began "See ya little runt horsy bites back" Inuyasha said

"You know if I didn't know any better I'd say our little Shippou was drunk he looks it" Miroku pointed out

"Miroku now that you mention it your right" Kagome agreed "But I wonder what the little sneak had to drink, and where he got it from?

Kagome was just getting back from a long peaceful walk in the forest on her way back she had found picked and brought back some berries, mushrooms, and fruits. The first thing she saw was Inuyasha's glare and knew that he was going to start

"Oi wench where the hell have you been? Inuyasha barked, Kagome handed the food to Sango

"You want to know Inuyasha okay I'll tell you, I was with a Youkai he kissed, and grouped me all over I was so horny I almost came from his touches alone, I felt him up we removed each others clothes. Oh and he tongued me so good I'm am lucky to be able to walk, then he laid me down on top of his haori licked my entire body, got between my legs and slid inside me to tell you the truth he's so damn huge and long I didn't think it would fit"

"Kagome enough I don't wanna hear anymore" Inuyasha said with his hands over his ears cringing

"You asked Inuyasha now shut up and let me finish, he stayed inside me and plunged in and out for a long time oh Kami's he fucked me senseless, I never knew something could feel so damn good,. I so want to do that again" said Kagome and stood there staring at Inuyasha smiling evilly

A now pissed Hanyou asked "Who that mangy wolf? I'd ask if it was Sesshoumaru but he hates humans" so who was it wench?

"Sorry Yasha baby but I don't kiss and tell" she replied

"What? You had no problem giving me that fucking graphic description of the act"

"Well I will tell you this, he's hung, I mean the damn thing is down to his knee and that's before it even gets hard" Kagome taunted

"Wait a minute why the hell don't I smell it from you?

"Well there are things called baths, concealment and scent masking spells, you know good stuff like that and more" Kagome taunted, furious Inuyasha stomped off without a word

The others all strained holding back from laughing, after he was gone they all broke out laughing. But unbeknownst to them they weren't alone Sesshoumaru was bent over double banging the side of his fist on a huge rock while cracking up

"I am such an evil bitch" Kagome said with a wicked grin

"Your not a bitch, but you are evil please never change" Sango praised

"Yes lady Kagome I must say I do like the new you" Miroku said

"As do I miko" Sesshoumaru said to himself

Inuyasha came back late in the day embarrassment written clearly across his angelic face, he was unable to look at or make eye contact with Kagome, and he seemed to be on edge. Kagome was on a roll, and Inuyasha was not off the hook yet

"Yashakins want me to tell you a story? Kagome teased

"No, no, no crazy wench you stay away form me, I don't know what's happened to you but you stay away"

"Awww come on now it's still the same old me" Kagome joked while closing in on him

"Eeek you give me the creeps, you've gone nuts" Inuyasha said

"Well here's how it went" please don't stop? Yes oh yes harder, give it to me baby, ooo faster, ah, ah yesssss" Kagome ragged

"Shut uuuuup" Inuyasha said covered his ears then ran into the forest, with a beet red face

"Oh crap I lose more good Hanyou's that way" what's a girl to do when they just take off and abandon her like that? Kagome joked

"Leave me alone devil woman" Inuyasha yelled back while running

"Aw Chickenyasha don't run stay with us we love ya to pieces" Sango teased

"Inuyasha I am ashamed of you scared of a little helpless female you make the rest of us males look bad" said Miroku

"She's no helpless female she is the devil" a retreating Inuyasha yelled back

"Inu baby you wound me deeply" Kagome wise cracked they died laughing "Poor thing who would'a thought he was so sensitive"

"Oh gods this just keeps getting better" Sesshoumaru said to himself

**Kagome finds demon sake, a new demon revealed, and Sesshoumaru's intervention**

Inuyasha finally mustered up the courage to return to the village and came back the next morning and man was he hungry, he had also returned to his old ball busting self. But boy was he in for a big surprise

"Oi where's breakfast? Inuyasha nagged

Meanwhile Kagome had found Shippou's stash of demon sake and decided to have a drink and relax, she did not know that it was demon sake and thought that is was just an exceptionally good brand of sake that was strong

A very small amount of demon sake had a human drunk in seconds and made them uninhibited, do, and say things they'd normally hold back on. Oh and Kagome was now feeling very happy and wanting to play "

"So the miko drank demon sake shit this going to be good" Sesshoumaru thought

"Hey where's Kagome? Miroku asked

"I don't know, last I saw of her she was behind the tree in back of the hut" Sango answered

Kagome came out smiling evilly "Ohhh crap" Shippou said

"What is it? Miroku asked

"She reeks of demon sake, Inuyasha's in for it now" Shippou replied

"Demon sake? From where? Miroku asked and Shippou explained about the stash

"So you were drunk the other day? Sango asked Shippou with a grin

"There you are wench" where's the food? Inuyasha foolishly said a drunk miko

"Inuyasha come on get your butt over here and eat, I'm not your maid" Kagome said feigning fury

"Yeah, okay, fine, whatever" and he came over to her

Faster then he could blink Kagome had him in a headlock, noogied him then just to yank his chain licked the side of his face. Being in back of him she wrapped her legs around his waist and arms around his neck

"Ooooo Hanyou meat, you know Inuyasha I never knew Hanyou meat tasted sooo good and I am starving. Weeee gitty up pretty white haired horsy, come on horsy lets go" Kagome said

"Ka-go-me get off" what's with you, have you gone nuts of something?

"Horsy don't like miko, miko like horsy him pretty" Kagome said in her drunken euphoria

"Listen you I ain't food, and I am not a damned horse"

"Why must you be so mean? Kagome said while fake crying "I'm a good miko I only want one little ride" she playfully teased

Kagome knocked Inuyasha's legs out from under him he hit the groundm Kagome straddled him then mercilessly tickled him starting with his ever so sensitive arm pits sending him into a squirming frenzy "W, w, wench stop" he got out between gasps for air and laughs

Inuyasha got the upper hand flipped her onto her back and straddled her he then tickled her till she was panting for air then pled for mercy. They locked eyes and stared at each other intensely Kagome had her hands on his shoulders trying to push him away to escape the torture, then loosened her grip Inuyasha leaned in closer they were about to kiss their lips were so close they almost touched

Then as if planned and right on cue Kikyo's soul collectors appeared everyone saw them their faces, and hearts dropped and all hopes of Kagome finally getting him were bashed, Inuyasha jumped up and took off in their direction

"Kagome I'm sorry" Sango said

"No Sango it's okay I give up now, I just don't, and cant care anymore at least now I know without a doubt how it's gonna be" Kagome replied

"You deserve better" Miroku remarked

"The next time he pulls his jealousy shit he's got a big freaking surprise coming" Kagome told them

The next day Kagome hid her rage, seething hatred, and resentment well she acted as though nothing had happened ,even Shippou knew something was coming and was skittish. Kagome went about her usual morning routine of getting ready to go to the hot spring to bathe, things were awkward between Kagome and Inuyasha and silence prevailed

Kagome came back "Oi Kagome can we talk? Inuyasha asked

"No"

"Why? He asked

"You almost kiss me, then run to clay doll so you've obviously made your choice, but never try to kiss me again" Kagome said eyes cold as any demons "I hope you scrubbed your mouth out, remember Kinkyho's lips were wrapped around Naraku's cock before they touched yours"

"But we need to talk" Inuyasha nagged

"Fuck you, go greet the devil in fucking hell where I am so sure that's where your zombie princess will take you"

"Where gonna talk wench" Inuyasha said

"I don't feel good right now so leave me alone" she snapped

"After we talk I will" he replied

Inuyasha grabbed her by her wrist then noticed she was unusually hot, Kagome got him to let go. Inuyasha kept after her Kagome kept her back to him, although she felt strange something was changing within her. Inuyasha, Sesshoumaru, and Shippou all scented something different from her, and something new would soon be made known to all present

"Inuyasha leave Kagome alone, and back away from her now" Miroku warned

"Do as he says Inuyasha it's not safe" Shippou said "Believe me Inuyasha it's not safe, and distance is your savior right now, and I'm not joking"

"Come away from her now and let her calm down, before I have to knock you out" Sango warned

Sesshoumaru still hidden waited to see what was going to happen next he sensed a coldnes from Kagome he'd never felt in her before. As her fury was growing an icy cold chill ran down the spines of the others, Sesshoumaru's blood ran cold, as did the blood of the others

"Kagome turn around were going to talk" Inuyasha hounded

"Inuyasha you wish to talk do you? Kagome answered her voice deep, dark, cold, and manish

"Inuyasha no for the love of Kami don't do it" Miroku warned "Inuyasha you fool listen to us"

"Shut up monk I ain't scared of nothing" Inuyasha answered cockily

"Then you truly are a mindless, ignorant moron" Sango Insulted "I'm only a mere human and even I can see it"

Inuyasha was about to lunge for Kagome when she started sadistically laughing he stopped dead in his tracks, but it was to late now because Kagome had already decided that she had had enough. The change had now taked over her mind, body, soul, and her scent had changed

Inuyasha backed away the first thing Miroku noticed is that her aura was pure red, then her hair grew down longer down to her thighs. When she turned around their hearts almost stopped her beautiful normally angelic chocolate eyes were blood reddish, and a sick smile formed on her lips

"You want to talk hanyou? Kagome said in a deep manish, demonic voice "Hehehe, talk and so many other things" she said then licked her lips

"Kagome? Kagome your possessed, Naraku you bastard"

"No not Naraku fool, mmm it feels so good" so you want to talk do you Inu baby? _**then lets talk you little fucker" **_she yelled hate now marring her angelic face, and her aura glaring pure bright red

Kagome was about to lunge for Inuyasha then Sesshoumaru was in front of her in an instant, and between her and Inuyasha holding her by her wrists with her arms above her. Kagome began growling like an enraged canine, in seconds she had claws, fangs, and blood red eyes. She looked over her shoulder and glared daggers at Inuyasha that is when he saw her now blood red eyes, and she snarled through her fangs

"Holy shit" Inuyasha said after he gasped

"Miko" Sesshoumaru said to get her attention, she immediately turned to face him

Kagome and Sesshoumaru's hair began to blow around as if they were standing in a breeze, the others gasped. Kagome tried to get out of Sesshoumaru's grip but he was to strong she sniffed him inhaling his scent deeply, then purred

"Miko?

"Se, Se-sshou-marru" Kagome answered her voice barely recognizable and deep, then licked his neck tasting him "Sniff, sniff, Sesshoumaru"

"Yes miko, Sesshoumaru" he replied

"Sesshoumaru, scent, like" Kagome got out, Sesshoumaru finally had her calmed then she was again distracted

"Hey what the fuck? Inuyasha snapped "Kagome?

"Silence fool" Sesshoumaru barked

"Inuyasha shut up" Shippou said "He can help her you cannot"

Kagome's fury rose again she looked toward Inuyasha, and she gave a raging growl "Miko calm yourself you are changing, and you may not want this change" Sesshoumaru told her

"Se, Sesshoumaru" change? and once again she sniffed him oddly it calmed her "Scent good"

"Oi wench, Sesshoumaru what the fuck are you doing to her? Inuyasha barked

Kagome again lost it and Sesshoumaru had all he could do to control her, he kicked Inuyasha knocking him across the area into a nearby tree "Bastard do you ever know when to shut the fuck up when it counts most, pay attention, and listen? Sesshoumaru snapped

Kagome struggled against his grip wanting nothing more then to attack, and tear into her provoker, Sesshoumaru once again gained control and got her attention. Kagome leaned in close and sniffed him, but this time she bit his neck leaving a mark she withdrew her fangs and licked her lips

"Mate" she whispered in his ear

Shippou heard it then quickly told Sango, and Miroku what Kagome said before Inuyasha could return and hear him they grinned. At the speed of light Sesshoumaru's fur pelt wrapped itself around them binding them together, Sesshoumaru formed his orb and flew off fast

"Hey Stupidyasha, you happy now? You just could not leave mama alone could ya? Shippou snapped

"Sesshoumaru, Kagome what the fuck was that? She bit him, and she's a demon" a shocked Inuyasha said "But how?

"It's your fault ass" Sango pointed out

"Yes you idiot a rare thing but it happens, humans devoured by their own hate can become demons. But with miko's because of their powers it is faster and way worse when it happens, it takes them over at an accelerated rate, and if Kagome chooses to remain as such she will be almost as powerful as Sesshoumaru himself" Miroku informed him

"Yeah well fuck that I'm am going after, and bringing her back here, there's no fucking way I'm leaving her with lord ice bastard" Inuyasha said

"Inuyasha my friend I don't think so" a pissed off Miroku said, then hit Inuyasha with binding sutras, Inuyasha with his hands pinned at his sides hit the ground unable to move it was as though he was bound with ropes "You've done enough damage this day"

Sango, and Miroku then to make sure tied ropes around their hanyou friend then picked him up carried him to, put him in the storage hut, and locked him in "Miroku you son of a bitch let me out, I'll kick your ass when I get out" Inuyasha threatened

Well my friend that will not be for a long time. You'll not be interfering with lord Sesshoumaru, and Kagome, he can help her and is the only one who can you cant, all you can do is leave her the hell alone, so scream and threaten all you want it will do you no good" Miroku informed him

"Miroku you prick Kagome needs me, let me out now" Inuyasha bellowed

"Like she needed you the other day when you almost kissed her, then ran to Kikyo the second you saw her soul collectors" Sango reminded "Let Kagome go you have nothing to give her but more hurt"

"My hanyou friend you can curse me, and call me names all you want it will not get you released. I think you want Kagome because she is with someone else" isn't that right? Miruku scolded

"Shit head your dead meat wait till I get out of here, start making funeral plans ya sleezy perverted monk" Inuyasha yelled

"Ah Sango he cares" Miroku said then blew a sleeping powder Inuyasha's face that'll keep him down for a week" Miroku said, Shippou and Sango hugged then thanked Miroku

**The demons dance, Sesshoumaru and Kagome's bond' return to the village**

Sesshoumaru and Kagome were still being held together by Sesshoumaru's moko moko, and while still holding Kagome with his hands Sesshoumaru landed, Kagome had calmed down almost completely. Sesshoumaru kept his eyes locked with her never once breaking eye contact with her

"Miko?

"Se, Sesshoumru it is you?

"Yes miko"

"I, I don't know what happened to me but I like it" Kagome said and laughed

"Miko you are becoming a demon, and a powerful one at that, and it is a wolf demon, you have also bitten me"

"I bit, I, I'm sorry Sesshoumaru, but I do not understand why"

"You have marked me" Sesshoumaru told her

"Marked you" for what? Why? she asked

"With a wolf demon it is a courtship mark, for Inu's it is the same" tell me miko is it that what you wish, do you wish to court me? He asked with a smirk

"Well, um, I" Kagome stammered "Oh gods you'll kill me"

"Woman are you aware that even in your blind rage you sniffed me, then licked my neck tasting me?

"Uh oh" I am sorry Sesshoumaru, if you wish to rid yourself of the mark tell me how I'll do anything you want"

"Anything I want hm" answer me this miko do you desire me? And do not lie in your answer or I will know it"

"I, I, I" she stammered fearing his wrath "Oh man I am so dead"

"Do you remember what you called me? you called me mate" Sesshoumaru reminded her, her eyes went wide "So tell me what is it that you want miko?

"Oh god's Sesshoumaru I, w" she stuttered

Sesshoumaru decided action spoke louder then words, so without a word took her lips with his and swiftly slipped his tongue into her mouth tasting her, Kagome moaned and stroked his tongue with hers. Sesshoumaru let go of her hands and wrapped his arms around her, and she put hers around him. his moko moko unwound itself from around them and Sesshoumaru gripped her ass he broke the kiss

"Kagome I think your response to me tells me all I need to know"

"Hah? You called me by my name, that's the first time"

"Yes I did, now I will ask you this one last time and after that I'll not ask again" is it me you desire? You should know unlike Inuyasha I know what I want, go after it, and I play for keeps" he told her

"Yes Sesshoumaru I desire you very much, I have always thought you to be the most beautiful male in the world"

"You called me mate" is this truly what you want? He asked

"Yes if you would have me, a lowly human"

"Then miko Kagome since you have already marked me as your intended" will you consent to be my mate?

"Yes Sesshoumaru"

"In that case are you ready? I have no patience to wait, and do not wish to"

"Sesshoumaru I want you so badly right now I am in pain" but are you sure?

"Yes I am sure, and I have the cure for that" he said with a big lecherous grin

Sesshoumaru kissed her then trailed kisses from her lips, down her neck, then cleavage he ran his hot tongue up and down her cleavage she moaned "Oh Sesshoumaru yes"

Woman when I am through with you I will know every erogenous zone on your body and use it. I will torment you till you cant stand it then pleasure you beyond what you think possible" he promised

Yes and I will do the same to you" she vowed

**Lemon starts **

He placed his hands on her breasts and felt her hardened nipples through her kimono, then opened her kimono and cupped her breasts, using his claws he sliced away her undergarments, then licked sucked on and swirled his tongue around her hardened nipples she gripped the shoulders of his haori while digging her fingers into it

"Sesshoumaru" she said, her voice filled with heated desire

Kagome opened his haori reached in and felt his well muscled chest, then rid him of it. She then opened his hakama watching it as it slid passed his hips and pooled around his feet she made quick work of his fundoshi and attacked his body with his mouth tasting his skin as she went

"Ah Kagome my miko"

"Please Sesshoumaru I cannot wait anymore, free me?

He slid her kimono off, he laid his fur pelt on the ground it expanded itself to the size of a large blanket. Unable to wait Kagome lay back pulling him down on top of her at the same time and wrapped her legs around the backs of his she rubbed her heated core against his shaft coating it with her seeping wetness

"Kami's woman your going to be an insatiable one"

"Sesshoumaru I know your huge once your inside keep moving"

"As you wish little one"

He positioned himself then entered her fully burying himself inside her. He moved slowly at first it did not take Kagome long to coax him to move faster within her heated cavern, meeting every one of his thrusts with her own

"_**Ahhh Se Sesshoumaru"**_

"That's it my little miko release for me" and she did many times soaking him

Sesshoumaru felt his own release coming he slid in and out at inhuman speed determined to take her over the edge with him. It started he did not have long to wait her passage closed in gripping him tightly sending his mind and body reeling to new hights of ecstasy, then their explosions started hitting them hard

"_**Oh my god's Sesshoumaru yesss"**_

"_**Yes my Kagome" **_they cried out with their releases

At that exact same moment their fangs elongated and they sunk them into the crooks of each others necks. Their powers, and energies merged as one, swirling around each other sending a bright eerie glow over the area, that lit the night the two would share each others powers that were now increased 3 fold

After they released their fanged grips on each other the two howled to signal a newly mated pair. Inuyasha, and Shippou heard it as well as others with youkai hearing, Shippou was thrilled and mentally did a happy dance, Inuyasha's eyes went wide, then a look of pure horror filled his eyes, and covered his face

"No it can't be, it can't fuckin be" the irate hanyou cursed Shippou grinned

Even after their releases had finished Sesshoumaru and Kagome did not stop and continued to mate. They kept at it for many long pleasurable hours, Kagome took great pleasure in ravaging his beautiful body over and over while on top of him

"Sesshoumaru you are so hot"

"Ka, Kagome harder, oh yes harder" he cried out as she slamed down onto him repeatedly

"_**Sesshoumaru"**_

"_**Y, yes Kagomeee" **_

Sesshoumaru put her on her hands and knees licked her entrance, then ran the tip of his hot tongue up her spine sending her into a frenzy. he entered her from behind after two thrusts she pushed back into him hard, her passage tightened around him milking him till he was empty while he made her scream his name

**Lemon ends**

The next morning "Greetings mate" Sesshoumaru said teasingly

"Greetings my miko killer" she joked

"Yes and while that might be true, as I recall it was you who started it when you first bit me"

"But Sesshy you taste so good I cant help it"

"Oh really? He said with one silver brow cocked, then treated himself to a miko banquet making her call his name

"Sneaky, treacherous dog" she teased

"Woof" that no sooner passed his lips, then he was on his back with a very hungry mate feasting on him

"Hm, I think Inu meat is now my number one favorite" Kagome joked

"You dog murderer" Sesshoumaru joked

"Yes and I proudly plead guilty to all charges" wanna play giddy up? She teased

"What is this giddy up you speak of" he asked

"This" she said, straddled then impaled herself on his huge length

"Ooooo then giddy up, ride me my miko" he said "This is now my favorite new game" and not long after he started calling Kagome's name

Sesshoumaru asked Kagome if she wanted training, she was now an Inu wolf demon miko and needed training, she agreed and excelled faster then he thought and far beyond his expectations. Days later they returned to the village and Inuyasha was set free, at first he stood there staring at Sesshoumaru and Kagome to damned shocked to move then he managed to regain his senses he started

"Lord fluffy what did you do to Kagome? Inuyasha asked

"Nothing I did not want him to do" Kagome answered and smirked

"Little brother I do not have to do something to a female as you put it, in order to gain her favors, I prefer a warm, willing, living, and happy female" Sesshoumaru retorted

"Fuck you Sesshoumaru"

"Such colorful language Kougayasha" Sesshoumaru called him knowing how much Inuyasha could not stand Kouga

"_**Whaaaaaat? **_You little prick" Inuyasha bellowed "I ain't no fuckin ookami, I'm an Inu you ass"

"Yes Shrimpdickyasha I have one but not a small one like yours, luckily the kami's blessed me with enough for two males" Sesshoumaru said smiling evilly

"Good" then why don't ya wrap your lips around it and give it a good polish? Inuyasha wisecracked and grinned

"Must you tell us of your disgusting activities? I cannot stoop that low, unlike you I have a live warm attentive and very, very loving female" Sesshoumaru rubbed in while smugly smirking

"Yeah whatever lord Sesshitymaru" how's that constipation, have you cured it yet? You know if you did then you wouldn't be so uptight"

"Speaking from experience are you? I am sure you have a lot of experience in that area" Sesshoumaru needled "Why must you always indulge in such unsanitary pastimes?

Inuyasha then found himself encased in mud "Ahhhhh Sesshoumaru you lousy bitch I'll kill you"

"Aw Slowyasha if only you could move fast enough to keep up" Sesshoumaru teased

Inuyasha got out and was swiftly pounced on by a turned Inu wolf Kagome. Sesshoumaru took hold of him poured a liquid that looked like water over Inuyasha's head turning the poor frazzled hanyou bright pink

"Sesshoumaru you asshole"

"Little brother such foul language and unbecoming behavior, Hm guess we'll have to call you Pinkyasha now"

"Who gives a shit you fucker cuz now you die" Inuyasha promised

"Catch me if you can Wussyyasha" Sesshoumaru taunted then took off with Inuyasha trying to catch him

"Get back here and fight like a man"

"Woman I am one hundred percent man just ask my Kagome" Sesshoumaru retorted

While Inuyasha continued to chase Sesshoumaru, Kagome who at the same time was chasing Inuyasha bit his butt one time "Yeeeeow ya crazy wench" do I look like a dog treat? Inuyasha yelled

"Yesss Little sister that is why my mate bit you" Sesshoumaru taunted

"Sesshoumaru youuuuu pussy get back here you coward"

"Prissyyasha I am not a pussy, but I've had plenty of it for days, and will have lots more later" Sesshoumaru wise cracked

"Sesshoumaruuuuu bastard" Inuyasha bellowed

Then Sesshoumaru took off like a bat out of hell with a pissed revenge wanting Inuyasha right behind him. Kagome returned to the village with Inuyasha's hakama hanging from her fangs, she was greeted with the surprised pleased faces and widened eyes of Sango, Miroku, and Shippou who quickly broke out laughing

"Ka, Kagome you mean that Inuyasha's running around, and chasing after Sesshoumaru wearing nothing but h, his haori and fundoshi" Sango got out

Kagome resumed her humanoid form and answered "Yup"

"Poor Inuyasha, oh well he did a, ask for it" Miroku choked out

"Yeah I feel sorry for him not" Shippou said while still laughing

**Playful puppies, Kagome's amorous surprise**

The brothers weren't seen or heard from for the rest of the day, when they came back "Damn wench did ya have to take my damn hakama? Inuyasha said

"Ah shut up at least I left you your fundoshi" Kagome replied "

"Gee thanks for nothing" Inuyasha wisecracked

"So what are you bitching about? It's not like I left you naked, or totally bottomless" Kagome retorted

"Females you are all completely insane, every last one of you" Inuyasha commented

"Then you are as well" Sesshoumaru said

"What, what the hell are you talking about lord butt face"

"It is simple really, you have stated that all females are completely insane every last one of them, well then that includes you as well, because you are also female" are you not Inusaya? Sesshoumaru ragged

"Ooooooo you bastard that's it I'm gonna kill you for real this time" the seething hanyou screamed "Gods I hate you" why the hell couldn't I be an only child?

"If you insist on trying little hanyouess" Sesshoumaru teased "I wish you luck in your attempt" Sesshoumaru took off with a fuming Inuyasha hot on his heels "Oh and just a reminder I was born first ha, ha"

"Kagome you know I think Sesshoumaru will never get tired of riling Inuyasha, or yanking his chain" Sango said

"I hope not, Sesshoumaru does a better job at it then all of us" Miroku stated

"And not only that unlike when I try to revenge trick Inuyasha I risk getting pummeled because he's twice my size, but with Sesshoumaru he will never win, hehehe" Shippou added and laughed

"Yes Sesshoumaru is rather playful, a sight I thought I'd never see" Miroku commented

"You know those two are like two overgrown playful puppies" Kagome joked

"Ah ha" the others agreed

An hour later "Ah Kagome?

"Yes Shippou?

"Um if I were you I'd ready myself" Shippou instructed

"What do you mean? she asked

"Well Sesshoumaru is exceptionally playful, and if he's anything like kitsune, which I happen to know Inu's are he will be after you when he returns" Shippou said with a grin

Kagome was about to ask why then saw the big a big beautiful silver white Inu fast approaching, before she could draw her next breath he dove down headed straight for her, she gulped knowing he was up to something she quickly changed into her Inu ookami form, no sooner had she finished when he swooped down latched onto the nape of her neck with his fangs lifted up and flew off

Miroku spoke "So little Shippou what you were trying to tell Kagome is that Sesshoumaru would be amorous?

"Amorous whatever that means, he's after her"

"Amorous my dear boy is another word that means romantic, that's what you meant but did not understand the word's meaning, he's happy so he'll be more amorous with Kagome" Miroku explained

"Oh now I get it, thanks Miroku"

"Anytime young Shippou, all you have to do is ask and I will explain"

"Yeah I know that because when my father or any male kitsune were happy, or had a lot of fun, they did that amorous thing you just mentioned with their mates" Shippou told him

"Oh great so every time lord fluffy yanks my freakin chain he'll be getting laid, well ain't that just dandy" Inuyasha scowled

"Well Kagome's happy" Sango said

"Oh so I gotta get a butt full of teeth, and be tortured so the wench can be happy" Inuyasha wisecracked

"It's all for a good cause" Miroku teased, and got the chase he wanted from his hanyou friend

Sesshoumaru landed still holding Kagome in his fanged grip, and kept her pinned beneath him, she gave him a sweet playful whine, to which he respinded with an equally playful growl, the vibrations sent shivers down her spine and fire throughout her belly. Sesshoumaru was unusually quiet and Kagome was going nuts with curiosity. Sesshoumaru took a goog long sniff of his little mate, then felt her excitement

In a flash Sesshoumaru released Kagome's neck and dove down, the next thing she felt was his long hot tongue lavishing every inch of her nether region, then it slipped deep inside, and Kagome nearly became mindless from all the releases she had. When she regained her ability to breath she immediately attacked his manhood with the same relentlessness he'd used on her making his eyes roll back in his head

**Lemon starts**

Sesshoumaru returned to his humanoid form panting, Kagome followed "Miko is it my demise you seek? he asked

"But Sesshy you started it" she teased "I was minding my own business, being a good little miko, then you swooped down, carried me off, and well you know the rest" she teased with a false pout

"I see"

In no time Sesshoumaru had her pinned beneath him, then at the same time he crashed his lips down onto hers, and entered her moving torturously slow within her, later on she grabbed his ass and thrust into him. Sesshoumaru got the message and gladly sped up his pace, and thrust hard into her

"Yes Sesshoumaru yes, _**oh goddddd's" **_

"_**Ahhhhh" **_they cried out

**Lemon ends**

When Sesshoumaru and Kagome returned to the village 3 days later, they were told how Ayame had stopped by to speak to Inuyasha, and how Kikyo had come and made the fatal mistake of trying to kill Ayame without reason. Ayame caught the arrow that she had fired at her then quickly killed her with it. Ayame and Inuyasha disappeared and had not yet returned

By Sesshoumaru's orders delivered to Jaken through a messenger, while he and Kagome were away, Jaken had come and taken Shippou with himself and Rin on Ah Un's back and went to his castle the two little ones loved that arrangement, and became inseparable. Sesshoumaru and Kagome went for a walk a little while after that and when they returned

"Yeah at least I ain't no whiny ass wench" Inuyasha said

"Huh that's good coming from an immature puppy" Ayame retorted

"Pain in my ass wolfette"

"Irritating nags worse then ten females Inu pest" Ayame bit out

"You didn't say that last night when you were ridin" Inuyasha started but caught himself

"When what little brother? She was riding you last night" Sesshoumaru teased

"Shut up nobody rode nothin, ya mangy flea bag" Inuyasha said

"Oh come on now don't be shy, we're all adults here, and there are no children present, hehehe" Sesshoumaru ragged and laughed

"Like I give a rats ass, I ain't telling you a thing, so drop it" Inuyasha snapped

"_**Oh, oh , oh Ayameeeeeee" **_Sesshoumaru tormented

"Shut up ya miserable smelly dog"

"Inuyasha might I remind you that you are also a dog, so that also makes you smelly to" Sesshoumaru retorted "Your mated I can smell it from here"

"What" Sango and Miroku asked

"Yup lord Hornyyasha has been doing the humpty dance Kagome commented "It's about time"

"Ooooo ride me Ayame" Sesshoumaru said in a girly voice

"Sesshoumaruuuuuuu" Inuyasha shouted "I hate you" then he chased Sesshoumaru deep into the forest

"Do they always carry on like that? Ayame asked

"Yes so get used to it, their just a pair of overgrown puppies" Kagome joked "Welcome to the family"

"Thanks" Hey Kag want to have some fun? Ayame asked

"What do you have in mind? Ayame told Kagome and the others, who upon hearing it died laughing

The next morning the feuding brothers returned first Sesshoumaru, then Natasha a half hour after him "Inu I have something to tell you" Ayame said sweetly

"Yeah like what?

"Yasha honey I'm pupped, and I;m carrying three pups all girls" isn't that great? Ayame asked

"Ha? Wha, what? we did" you mean our first time, we, and your pupped, girls 3? Out numbered me, no it can't be" girls all, ohhhhh why m? he didn't finish because he passed out

"Poor bastard" Ayame said

"Ah ha, ha, ha" the others laughed

"When he finds out it's all a prank he's gonna have a fit" Sango said

"Who cares it's fun" Miroku replied

"Ayame welcome you are a proud addition to our family" Sesshoumaru complimemted "And you love to torture Inuyasha as much as I, sister in law we are going to be very good friends"


End file.
